BTS X Reader: Chapter 8
by coffeewithbts
Summary: After the shoot, trouble occurs in the hotel with Misoo. Yoongi and Namjoon may be feeling the heat when a new guy takes your hand and Jimin suddenly enters your line of sight. BTS X Reader chapter 8. To find the next chapters go to my profile.


Chapter 8

READER P.O.V

I turned around to see Yoongi behind me. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. "Hey, what are you doing back here?" I asked feeling a nervousness creep over me. I wished I had longer hair at that moment.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard you walked around today instead of staying on the bus." He said rubbing his hand over my arm. "So how are you?"

"I'm feeling better. I think the fresh air helped. How was the shoot?" I asked as he put his arm back at his side.

He suddenly looked away. I wasn't sure if he was feeling awkward or what, but he didn't look at me. "It was energetic as usual." He smiled, but I wasn't sure why. I prodded him until he finally had to tell me. "All I thought about was you."

I must have looked shocked when he said that because he put his arms up and shook his head. "Don't take that the wrong way. Please forget I said that." He was about to turn around, but I stopped him.

"I'm actually really flattered that you think of me. I mean, of all girls on this tour, you choose to think of the one that looks like a guy." I stopped and looked at him in surprise. "You're not gay, are you?" I whispered.

He leaned in tilting in his head to the side slightly, "If it makes you squirm, then I guess it's a secret." He bit his lip as he smirked.

I smiled at the tease and retorted with, "Then what does it mean if I think of someone else?"

"Like who?" He asked.

I looked around as if to find a name. "Oh I don't know, Misoo?"

"Then I guess I'll have to steal your heart before she does." I laughed and looked away. "I should get back to t he guys up front. Let that ankle rest, okay?" I nodded as he left. I realized then that Yoongi was starting to grow on me. I might actually like him as well.

Later that night, we left to the next hotel for the next day. It was so early in the morning that it still felt like night when we finally got to unpack our bags. Misoo and I stayed in the same room again this time. We would have only a few hours to get some sleep so we almost immediately had lights out.

A few minutes after she'd turned off the lights, I found I couldn't sleep. "Misoo, do you really like Namjoon?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah, why?" She said. I shifted so I was facing her bed.

I thought for a moment. I hadn't expected an answer from her, so this was sort of awkward. "Should I talk to him for you?" I asked. I wasn't sure if that was the best idea, but it had come out of my mouth and I couldn't take it back now.

"Would you?" She reached up happily and turned on the light. "You'd really do that for me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I talk to him sometimes. I figure, I might as well say something nice about you." I smiled as she jumped out of her bed in happiness. "Do you want to sleep next to me?" I asked. She hopped onto the bed, jumped up and down, and flopped down on her back next to me. "Please don't break the bed, Misoo. I have to sleep here, you know." She laughed and crawled under the sheets next to me.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

The next morning, the camera crew woke up early to follow the boys to wake the other crew members early. The boys had gotten the idea late that night to go wake up the crew to surprise them with a gift. Yoongi wasn't going to go at first because he didn't like early mornings, but for some reason he'd decided to go with them anyway.

The boys slowly crept into the hotel room one by one. They went into the makeup artist's room first. The cameras followed as Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jin into the makeup artist's room. Jimin, Yoongi, and Namjoon, however decided to explore elsewhere. The cameras weren't watching as they crept into the room shared with Misoo.

Yoongi stepped in first and noticed the two girls spooning in the bed. He raised his eyes brows and gave a little smirk, but didn't say anything. Jimin then crept in and his draw dropped. Surprised, he slapped at Yoongi's arms. "Are they…?" He began.

Namjoon, confused as to why Yoongi and Jimin hadn't moved, pushed forward to the front. He stood in shock, but then smiled along with Yoongi. The girl was cuddling Misoo. Their dream, however, didn't last long because when the camera crew came bustling in behind them, they woke up. Misoo and the girl jumped awake.

The girl saw that she was holding Misoo and pulled her hand back. "Uh!" She looked up and saw that there were cameras pointing her way. "What are you doing in here?" She asked sitting up. Misoo sat up, but realized she was still in her pajamas. The girl looked at her and tried to cover her up more.

Namjoon turned towards the group. "Come on guys! Let's get out of here." He waved his hands at the group and turned back at the girls, "Sorry about this stupid little prank." He closed the door as the group squeezed out.

The girl sighed as it was just them and Namjoon left in the room. "Sorry we interrupted you two with our little prank."

"We weren't really doing anything, but thanks for the apology." The girl said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

Suddenly, Misoo got up. The girl raised her eyes at Misoo's sudden confidence. Namjoon looked her over seeing that her pjs consisted of a silk tank and shorts. "It's fine, although I would have liked to have been prepared before being on camera."

He smiled, still looking her over. The girl rolled her eyes and sat back. "Next time, I'll make sure there aren't any cameras. I wouldn't want you to be exposed or anything on camera."

"Are you two done yet?" the girl said getting out of bed finally. "I'm going to take a shower now, so Namjoon's got to go." She said walking towards the bathroom.

Namjoon said good bye to Misoo and left. "Isn't he great?" She said running up to me.

"You really want me to answer that Misoo?" The girl asked. Misoo punched her in the shoulder and took her toiletry bag with her to the bathroom. The girl stood in her pajamas thinking about what the day would bring. She smiled as she thought about Namjoon walking in on her and Misoo sleeping together.

Later that day, Misoo and the girl got on the bus to follow the group to another shooting spot. They would be doing an interview and taking pictures with some fans. It was the first one that the girl had been to, so Misoo had to explain a few things.

The girl began to unload equipment with the group, as usual. She walked back and forth to the truck, but finally made her way back to the bus to get her bag. She looked around on the bus for her bag, when she saw Jimin sitting in the back looking at something.

She crept closer, trying not to disturb him, but he looked up at her. The bus was silent, which seemed odd for a work day. She looked at him without saying a word. "Do you need something?" He asked.

She shook her head, but then said, "Well, I was just going to get my bag. Do you know where it might be? It's huge and black."

He looked around the room, but then shook his head. "I don't see it in here. Sorry."

"Oh," she was about to leave, but stopped. "Aren't you supposed to be with the guys or something?" She asked.

Jimin looked back up her. "Jin asked me to get his camera. I kind of just ended up looking through the picture though." He said with a small smirk on his face. "You want to take a look?" He asked.

The girl looked around as if he weren't talking to her anymore. Had he really just asked her to look at Jin's pictures with him? She crept towards him slowly. He noticed her hesitance and patted the seat next to him. She sat next to him slowly and looked at the pictures. They were pictures that they'd taken at Kyeong-wha Station. They were hers.

"Aren't these really pretty?" He said motioning towards her with the camera. She nodded and stared more at the pictures. He kept flipping through the pictures until he stopped on one that was different. It was of a girl. It was of her.

Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Jimin flipped to the next picture which was another picture of her, but this time you could see her face. She was smiling up at him. Jimin noticed it was her and looked at her. "Is this you?" He asked. The girl nodded. "Then are you and Jin dating?" He asked.

"They're not dating." A voice said. The two looked up to see Yoongi. The girl stood up, suddenly feeling remorse. "Jin wants his camera. Are you coming or not?" Yoongi asked. Jimin turned Jin's camera off and bounded out the door. Yoongi only stared at her before leaving the bus in silence. He looked sort of angry. He had felt a sudden surge of jealousy at that moment. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like it.

The girl hurried off the bus, still unable to find her bag. She rushed into the building to find the room where the boys would be getting ready and where the interview would be taking place. As she rushed around, she ran into a man. The man quickly apologized. "It's okay." The girl said. "I'm sorry. I'm with Bangtan Boys. I'm…" She trailed off. She couldn't find the word. "I'm an equipment loader." She said in english.

The man smiled. "You speak English?" He asked in perfect English.

The two began to have a conversation in full English. "What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know. I'm Eric Nam." He said holding out his hand.

The girl took his hand and at that moment they heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked up to see all of the Bangtan Boys. They let go and walked over to the group. Yoongi and Namjoon eyed Eric as they approached. "Hi guys," they said now switching back to Korean.

"What were you two talking about?" Namjoon asked not realizing his rudeness.

The two looked at each other. "Nothing really." Eric said.

Down the hallway, the girl heard her name being called by Misoo. "Looks like I have to go." She said in Korean. She turned to Eric, "It was nice meeting you. I hope we can talk again." He nodded and she ran off.

Most of the boys looked around a little confused, but Namjoon had picked up most of it and new that they had made plans to do something. "Why don't we get to the interview?" Eric said and the boys left the hallway into the studio.

READER P.O.V

I rushed to see to Misoo's problem. "Is everything okay?" I asked. She shook her head and told me how one of the translators was having problems and they needed someone to go out to help. "What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

Misoo raised her eyebrows at me. "You have to go out there."

I shook my head vigorously. "I can't go out in front of all those people and try and translate. I'll probably get stuff wrong or freeze up. Why don't you go out there? You know English pretty well."

"PD Nim requested you. We have to get you fixed up to go out there though. The makeup team is excited to work on a girl for once. This should be fun!" She said and shoved me into one of the makeup chairs.

I could feel her putting what felt like lots of makeup on my face. "Are you sure all of this is necessary?" I asked. She nodded and told me to go change my clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" She didn't say anything, but I could tell that she was going to have fun making me look really girly.

In the dressing room, I looked at the set of clothes. They were really pretty. I had never really worn anything this pretty. I came out in the skirt and showed Misoo. She applauded and sat me back in the chair. "Now one final touch." She said. I closed my eyes to feel something coming over my head.

I opened my eyes to see a full head of hair on my head. I hadn't had a full head of hair since I was little. "Wow," I said staring at my reflection. I looked completely different.

"Its show time you guys!" One of the producers came in and yelled.

Misoo held my shoulders. "You got this. Just go out and translate the best you can." I nodded and headed towards the bright lights.


End file.
